A vampire his humangirlfriend & his wolfbestfriend
by LM2256
Summary: SEQUEL TO JUST LIKE HIS PARENT Ethan and Anna are forced into attending prom thanks to his pushy aunt Alice, while he makes a new friend and learns that friendship can gap species! and Ethan and Anna discuss an important issue, her change...dun dun dun...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so I sat down and thought, "where should they go from here?" and I came up with a small idea of Ethan and Annamarie going to prom, and Ethan getting acquainted with a son of an old friend of his mothers? So I figured I'd write a bit and see what you guys think, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome!**

I don't own Twilight, Only Ethan, Annamarie and Ryan and random humans mentioned if any xoxo

SUMMARY: This is the sequel to Just like his parents and its highly suggested that you read that one first otherwise some things may not make sense to you. Ethan and Anna are forced into attending prom thanks to his pushy aunt Alice, while he makes a new friend and learns that friendship can gap species! and Ethan and Anna discuss an important issue, her change...dun dun dun...

Annamarie POV

I was having a wonderful dream; cold hard, yet gentle lips were placing delicate, sweet kisses along my jaw and neck before finally kissing the corner of my lips. I smiled in my dream, trying to stay asleep, fighting against something that was pushing me towards the surface of consciousness. There was a low chuckle and my eyes fluttered open revealing that I wasn't dreaming.

"Hey, Beautiful." Ethan cooed leaning over me with sparkling topaz eyes.

"Hi" I replied yawning.

"Rough night?" he teased

"Something like that." I sighed playing along.

"You should relax more, you know, leisure activities…" he trailed off.

"Any particular in mind?" I asked smiling innocently.

He leaned in and took my lips as his own, parting them with his tongue, much more reckless than he should be, but I'm not complaining. I sighed against his lips and he pulled away, "I have some ideas." He smiled crookedly.

Just before we could continue his cell phone rang and he answered it putting it on speaker.

"Ethan!" I could head his Aunt Alice call over the phone. "Don't even think about it! We had a deal, I buy you time to go over and say good morning, not stay for a few hours! They're getting suspicious, get back here now!"

Ethan had currently gotten grounded for totaling his car, it's a long story, but it ended with him caging me protectively with his body and bolting from the car before it completely smashed into the trees.

"Alice, who are you talking to?" we heard his fathers voice through the phone. "Uhh, no one…uhh…" Alice stuttered…"Hair appointment!" she tried but it didn't work, "Is that Ethan?! Tell him that…"

Ethan quickly hung up the phone and a genuine look of fear passed over his face. Then that look of fear turned to joy. "Well, since I've already been caught, why don't we take a small trip!"

In a second I was in his arms as he ran out of the house. He quickly flung me onto his back and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Nowhere." His father's voice said fiercely from only feet in front of us. He was flanked by his two uncles.

"This'll be fun." He laughed taking off. We zoomed past them as he headed into the forest. He weaved stealthily between the trees. I would catch glances of the others gaining on both sides, and then falling back as he sped up. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a tree hurtling our way. I tried to warn him but he already knew. He slowed down his pace a bit to let it pass right in front of us. His slight change of pace left just enough time for Emmett to get in front of us. Ethan slammed into him, with a loud bang that sounded like clashing boulders. The force threw me off of his back and I was sent backwards. I closed my eyes tightly expecting pain but only felt a pair of stone cold arms catch me safely.

I cracked my eyes open and looked up at my savior. Ethan's father looked down at me disapprovingly but with a small understanding smile. "Are you ok?" he asked, always polite.

"Yes, thank you." I managed embarrassed.

"Of course. Jasper will take you to our home, Alice has a few errands she would like you to accompany her."

I nodded and then glanced around, "He left me?!" I said furiously.

Jasper chuckled and he and Edward shared a smile, "If it helps he knew you were safe, and at this point his prides at stake if he lets us catch him." His father sighed with a smile before taking off.

His uncle Jasper came over to stand beside me, "May I? we would get back faster, and my wife isn't very patient." He smiled also very polite; Ethan didn't usually ask when he scooped me up into his arms.

"Sure." I smiled.

Jasper steadied me at the front door and opened it for me. Alice was waiting, tapping her foot with a smile, "You ready to shop?!" she asked, but I could sense the demand behind it.

"Yea, sure." I sighed rolling my eyes, "What for this time?"

"Prom, silly!!"

"Prom!?" I exploded, "I'm not going to prom!"

I heard Bella laugh and come from the kitchen to stand behind Alice, "See, I told you Alice."

"Yea, but its just like you and Edward, and you ended up going and having a great time!"

"Yea, but the only difference is that they both don't want to go…Ethan can be very stubborn." She sighed.

"They're both going, I spoke to Edward about it, and as part of his punishment he's going to prom solely for the purpose of my enjoyment and of course he needs a date." Alice smiled motioning to me, "So, let's go get that dress!"

**AN: ok so that's the first part of my sequel, this one might be a few chapters but nothing huge so let me know what you think by Reviewing !! please !! it encourages me! Thanks LM xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok here's the second part hope you like it! read and review please !!**

Nope, don't own Twilight only Ethan, Annamarie and Ryan (you'll meet him in this chapter but they don't become friends till later) 

Ethan POV

I crashed with Emmett and Anna flew off my back. I was just about to turn and catch her but he wrapped his arms around me. My father's thoughts flooded my mind letting me know she was ok and so I slipped from Emmett's grip and ran.

I flew through the trees, not stopping but hearing my uncle and father behind me, Jasper was gone. This game I was playing was fun, but it wouldn't last forever, and the longer I ran the worse the punishment. I had already been banned from seeing Anna outside of school, which was impossibility for me. It was all over a stupid accident in which I totaled my car in which Anna and I had been driving, it's complicated. Let's just say my parents weren't too thrilled. I had gone three days and today I had convinced Aunt Alice to let me see her, though now that I think about it I think she somehow saw the outcome, which happened on occasion. I stopped dead in my tracks when an awful odor hit my nose. My father and uncle were far behind but gaining fast. The odor was strong and strange; I've never smelt anything like it. I turned in the direction my father and uncle were coming from when I heard them growling.

"Ethan! Move!" my father bellowed at me.

I heard another growl, just as fierce from behind me and just as I turned to face it I caught a glimpse of what was there. A huge gray wolf was launching at me teeth and claws bared. Before I could move I felt my father grip the back of my shirt and swing me out of the way taking the brunt of the impact with Emmett by his side.

"Dad!" I yelled frantically watching them wrestle with the wolf.

Uncle Emmett had gotten a hold of him and tossed him in to the trees, a minute later there was a human voice and a boy, my age stumbled from them. He looked tired and worn. My father being the overprotective guy he was blocked me from the boy. Everyone seemed tense and I could only read why through they're minds.

"I didn't mean to attack, he startled me." The wolf boy defended.

"Well you're just lucky it wasn't me who…" Emmett started by my dad cut him off.

"Emmett!" Emmett became silent and my father continued, "It's understandable, though control of yourself would come in handy." He said politely yet coldly. "As far as I'm aware, there are only wolves in one place, and that's not here, we were here first." My father clarified.

"Yea, I know, the only pack is in Forks, Washington, that's where my family is. I'm just passing through." The boy managed sitting the ground.

"May I ask why you're here if your family is else where?"

"My father and I don't quite get along, I don't want _this _life." He said as if it were obvious. "So I left, I doubt they'll come looking for me. Like I said, I'm just passing through."

"Well, we mean you no harm and as long as your intentions are the same, who am I to say you can't be here?"

We parted ways with an understanding of who was here first and I was left to wonder just how much this would mean for our family.

When we made it back to the house all the girls were gone and my father happily informed me of the Prom punishment and how all the girls had gone out with Anna to get a dress…poor Anna. And then he informed me that we were to go out to have me fitted for a tux and possibly at one point meet up with Anna and the girls to make sure my tux matched her dress, that was the only part of this I was looking forward too.

"Why can't I drive!? I haven't driven in days!" I complained from the back seat but they ignored me, because I already knew the answer. Nobody trusted me to drive anymore all because I totaled my car. I know I'm a vampire, and my dad always managed to drive and stare at my mom and never crash his car but I'm still a teenager…and I wasn't just staring.

It had been raining, one of those bad thunderstorms where everyone stays inside thankfully so no one witnessed what happened. I was driving top speed down an empty back road that twisted and curved every way. Anna had been refusing to kiss me while I drove but I eventually got my lips on hers and she melted to my whims. For the first few kisses nothing happened, I kept the car on the road and made all the twists and turns with no problem. Then I slipped up, I had forgotten about one of the short right turns that was always unexpected no matter how many times I've ever driven this road. I didn't realize until the tires started to lose traction that we were hydroplaning. The car spun out and we headed for the trees, a fraction of a second before the car hit the trees I managed to cage Anna in my arms and bust out of the car. She was the only thing I was worried about and she was safe aside from a few shallow cuts from the flying glass. I stopped breathing as I held her close and watched my second love burn.

"Hey!...Squirt!" I looked up to see my uncle Emmett staring at me from the front seat.

"What?" I asked dazed.

"Where here." My father said getting out.

I followed behind them not really enthusiastic about the whole situation. We were in the store for about twenty minutes. I was in the back room being fitted and I was wearing the tux. Only minor adjustments needed to be made. My vest was red, blood red, because mom had texted me a picture of the dress, Annamarie looked beautiful, maybe I would enjoy prom.

I could hear my mother, Aunt Alice and Annamarie in the lobby of the store with my dad and uncle, they were chatting about something. Then I heard foot steps coming my way. They weren't the heavy steps of the fitting lady, no these steps were soft and trying to be sneaky but that was physically impossible when it came to vampire hearing.

The curtain to my room slid open a tad and Anna slipped in. I opened my arms to her and she eagerly encased herself in them.

"Your dress looks beautiful." I whispered into her ear, she shivered and I smiled.

"You look very handsome yourself." She said pulling away enough to check out the tux. "Prom won't be so bad." She said echoing my thoughts, I only nodded.

She kissed my lips softly and I almost let her go but then I decided I wanted more. I started kissing her deeply and held her against the wall, she wasn't complaining. I realized too late that the fitting lady had opened the curtain, saw us and stormed away probably getting my parents. I didn't bother pulling away from her, Anna hadn't noticed anything yet and if we were already caught I might as well get as much in as I can. Then there was a throat clearing and a firm gripping hand on my shoulder. I unwillingly pulled away to face my parents. My fathers hand was on me and my mother was standing there with her arms crossed.

My mother's long pale arm reached past me and took Anna's arm as she pulled her from the room and back out front probably to leave.

"Ethan…" my father groaned once they were gone.

"Sorry, dad, I can't help myself…"

"We both know you could…its call self control, have I taught you nothing?" he asked exasperated.

"Its not the same." I groaned being a teenager I, like many other teens, felt that my experiences in life were nothing like my parents though I was close on some things.

He laughed stepping out of the room and letting me change back to my jeans and a t-shirt. "You sure its not the same? Because if I remember right your mother was human once too."

"Yea, I know, it's just…I don't have to be as contained as you two." I explained stepping out with the tux over my shoulder. I handed it to the seamstress who had just walked up; she took it, nodded and walked away.

"Your just like your mother, she loved risks, but she only risked because she was with me all the time. You on the other hand risk Anna's life…you must be careful."

By this point in the conversation we were heading back out through the mall with Emmett and I was rolling my eyes. Emmett smacked me upside the head "Don't roll your eye." But he couldn't keep a straight face and we both laughed.

"Are you listening to me?" my father asked slightly agitated.

"Yes, and I would never hurt Annamarie, never." I stated.

"Not purposely…"

"Not ever." I said a bit forcefully.

Before my father could reprimand me for my tone something caught my eye. I turned and walked into the jewelry store making a quick sweet, seeing what I wanted and then heading out before my father or uncle could follow.

"What was that?" Uncle Emmett asked as walked through the car lot.

"I'm attracted to shiny objects." I laughed sliding into the back of the car. They both stared at me confused but didn't ask any questions.

**AN: Thank for reading please review, ideas, comments and suggesting are very welcome !**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: it took a few days but here's the next part. Unlike the first story "Just like his parents" which was already finished before I posted it, this is a work in progress so forgive the time lapses I'm trying :)**** Enjoy!**

Still don't own Twilight only Anna, Ethan, and Ryan xoxo

One week later

Anna POV

Ethan had called me earlier and basically begged me to spend the day with his mom, to distract her while he did something but he wouldn't tell me what he was up too. His Aunt Alice and Rose had arranged for, Rose, Bella and I to have a spa day, and I couldn't fathom why Alice wasn't going. So we were in the car heading up to a local spa to be pampered. Being pampered wasn't really my thing, unless Ethan was doing the pampering, otherwise I wasn't such a girly girl. Bella informed me of how she never used to let Edward spend money on her, and now she's learned to just let it go because it only starts arguments because he loves buying her things. I laughed at that and Rose rolled her eyes saying, "Finally…she used to argue with him so much we were all getting tired of such petty arguments."

Ethan POV

My aunt Alice sped along the highway humming some happy tune, she was ecstatic, I had asked her to take me shopping. I had begged for my father to let me take the car, just for an hour so I could take care of something but he wouldn't let me until I told what and even if I had it was still up in the air, and what I was doing was a secret. Though since I couldn't have the car I resorted to the two people I knew would keep the secret and help me out. My aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were quite the romantics though they normally didn't make that well known, I knew of course thanks to my power. Once I had gotten a ride from them arranged I called Anna and begged her to distract my mom by going to the spa with her and Aunt Rose.

We pulled into the mall parking lot and got out.

"Ok, which store are we going to?" Alice asked happily.

"You two can go where ever you want; I have...stuff to take care of." I managed.

"You're grounded; we're under strict orders to keep you in sight." Jasper said with a smile.

"Well, it was worth a try, hence why I brought you two, you can keep secrets."

They both nodded and followed me into the jewelry store I had happened across last week. I looked among the various trinkets knowing exactly what I wanted but not wanting to give too much away to my supervisors' just yet.

I could read the excitement in my Aunts thoughts about tomorrow and I couldn't help but ask, "What's so exciting about tomorrow? Its only prom…"

"And your birthday." My uncle added.

"Oh yea…"

"You forgot!" my aunt erupted.

"I guess I did…prom and all." I managed slightly lost in my own thoughts.

"You didn't even want to go to prom, what's so special about it now?"

"Uhhh…stuff." They stared at me and I realized that I had no choice now but to give them answers. "Well, there's this ring…"

"You're going to ask her to marry you!!" my aunt screeched, a few people turned and stared with perplexed looks. I could tell from they're thoughts that even to them I looked young to be getting engaged. My uncle emitted a wave of calm and people became disinterested and turned away.

"No! Not yet anyway, let me speak, there's this ring that Anna has that she absolutely loves and I wanted to get her the matching bracelet, I know she wants it." I smiled tapping my head.

"Oh." She said slightly deflated.

I walked over to the sales clerk laughing. "Can I help you sir?" he asked snobbishly.

"Yea, I ordered two things, name's Cullen"

The man reached under the counter and laid two boxes down, they were both labeled Cullen. One box was bracelet sized and the other was a slightly bigger square box.

He told me the total and I handed him my credit card and signed the slip. He placed the boxes in the bag and handed them to me. After being forced into some clothing stores and bought some new outfits we were able to leave. As we headed out of the mall Alice was by my side staring at the bag as if she was trying to see threw it.

"Can I help you?" I asked in the parking lot.

"What did you get?"

"I told you."

"No, you told me one thing, not two…what else did you get?"

"Nothing of importance." I said with a smirk, she was frustrated now.

She made Jasper drive and the whole ride home she sat in the back pestering me for an answer to her question. But I wouldn't give in, by the time we got home we were both annoyed with each other, her for me not telling her and me from her pestering me. We both stormed from the car leaving Uncle Jasper shaking his head, as my father gave him a questioning look.

**AN: thanks for reading please Review! Thanks LM**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: here's the next part! Prom Night part one (I'm just saying part one because the next chapter or so might still be about the prom night, just to clear that up) anyway I hope you enjoy please R&R**

Sadly I don't own Twilight, only Annamarie, Ethan, Ryan and the other add on's. xoxo

PROM NIGHT (Part one)

Ethan POV

Anna would be here soon with her parents for the pictures and my birthday cake. I headed downstairs to find my mother, she had said she wanted to talk to me, and I did have a present for her.

"Mom?" I called.

"Out back." She called back

I headed out onto the back porch and saw her sitting on the tire swing we had.

"I remember when you were little you used to swing on this all the time." She said reminiscing

"Yea, I love this thing." I said sitting beside her. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Your birthday present, it's in the driveway around the front of the house, we just brought it up."

"No way!? A car?!" I asked incredulous.

"Well we were getting it before you totaled your other one, but let's keep this one around for a while ok? No make out sessions while your driving." She stated with a smirk.

"What? How'd you know?"

"I know you better than you think my son." She smiled ruffling my hair. "Lets go see it, Anna should be here soon." She said getting up.

"Ok, hold on though, I have something to give you." I said picking up the package I had secretly placed on the ground next to my foot.

"Me? For what?"

I handed her the package and watched her expectantly, I noticed Aunt Alice and the others gathering on the porch anxiously, they were such eavesdroppers but I only glanced at them and then returned my eyes to my mother. She unwrapped the small package revealing a small silver music box. She looked up at me.

"Ethan…"

"Open the lid." I instructed.

She did and a melody of a song that was old to the current generation but had been somewhat current during her human years, played from the box. "Oh Ethan!" she smiled wrapping her arms around me.

"I don't get it, what's the song?" Emmett asked voicing everyone's confusion, my father answered him.

"It's the first song of our prom night that Bella and I danced too." He said with a smile walking over to my mother and standing behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yea, I thought it was appropriate considering your prom night was this same date all those years ago." I said rubbing the back of my head with my right hand slightly embarrassed by the crowd.

"Awww that's so sweet!!" Aunt Rose cooed, "So romantic. Emmett why don't you do stuff like that."

My uncle Emmett sighed, "Thank, kid now I have something to live up to."

"Sorry." I laughed along with everyone else.

"Just darling." My grandmother sighed with a sweet smile. "Dear, you better get upstairs and change; I hear Anna and her parents in the driveway.

"That would help." I sighed dashing upstairs while the rest of the family went to meet Anna and her parents.

I changed quickly and my father came up and fixed my bow and stuff, like any other father would. "Emmett wants to talk to you real quick." He said as he stepped closer to the door.

"What about?"

"I don't know, he's keeping his mind blocked…so be prepared." He smirked before leaving.

Within seconds of my father's departure my uncle was suddenly lounging on the edge of my bed with a playful look in his eyes.

"So, prom night." He said casually.

"yea."

"got any special plans?"

"Not really, just normal prom stuff." I sighed stepping in front of the bathroom mirror to ruffle my hair to make it just the right amount of messy and yet neat all the same.

"You coming home tonight or staying out?"

"Excuse me? I missed the part where that was any of your business." I shot eyeing him annoyed. "What are you getting at anyway?"

"Well, I know your father well enough to know he won't give you a special talk for tonight."

I sighed exasperated and rolled my eyes, "Puhh leese! I think that ship has sailed, seriously I'm pretty sure you all know we've already slept together."

"Yea, that' not the kind of talk I wanted to give you, that's stupid, be careful crap. I'm talking about the talk where I give you some tips." He said suggestively.

"No! you think I don't see inside your mind, you and aunt Rose! God its soo…ewww sometimes and the worst part is I can't help what I see cause its not like I can block thoughts." I complained.

Five minutes later

I walked from my room, my uncle right behind me, with my lips pressed in a tight line. My uncle was enjoying my discomfort, as if it was all a big joke, and knowing him it all was. As I stepped off the bottom step Anna ran into me.

"Happy birthday! " she yelled as a chorus of happy birthday was sang by my family and hers. The gifts were nice, my parents had gotten me a car, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper bought me a sound system for the car, and Aunt Rose mentioned that she went in on the present with Alice and Jasper. The present my uncle Emmett got me well if that wasn't suggestive I don't know what is but he got me a set of new red, silk sheets for my bed, which coincided with the talk from earlier, I almost tackled him but resisted since Anna's family was here.

We took the typical family posed prom pictures, each member of my family flawless as ever. Anna's parents were really her foster parents and though they cared about her they were set on the fact that once she graduated high school she was on her own. That wasn't a problem though; she would just come live with us.

We took my new birthday car to the prom, the parking lot was packed with seniors and they're dates. Anna was beautiful in her red dress (picture in profile!) and I loved hearing all the other guys jealous thoughts, I was tremendously happy that she was here with me and no one else. Unlike my mother when she was human, Anna was graceful as a human could be in heels. We danced and I held her close and we talked laughing quietly as I reveal the thoughts of the others around us. I knew Annamarie well enough to know she was thinking about something, thinking very hard and I couldn't help but wonder what it was. I refrained from reading her thoughts, and decided to ask her. I pulled her out into the court yard. It was nicely lit with lights and lanterns and since the theme of the prom was under Paris lights there was a fairly sized cardboard Eiffel tower. There weren't many people around which was perfect. I brought her to stand under a tree that was close to the end of the courtyard where it meshed and became the back field of the school connecting with the forest trees.

**AN: So what did you think? Let me know, reviews puts everything into perspective for me I like to know what people think about how I right and my plots and things so leave a little something for me to read! Thanks LM**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! I know its short but its something, I'm going away this weekend and I'm not sure if I'll be able to pick up an internet signal so if I can't post I'll defiantly work on writing more! Prom night part 2 i think there will be another chapter that will still be prom night and then idk where it will go from there! Enjoy !**

Don't own Twilight only Annamarie, Ethan and Ryan and any extras.

Annamarie POV

We stood under a tree near the field, he looked so handsome in his tux and his deep red vest that matched my dress. No guy could ever look as good as he did in a tux, well maybe his father and uncles but I still only had eyes for him. I knew he knew I was distracted, I've been thinking a lot lately about everything. School, graduating, leaving my foster parents and when would be the right time to start my life with Ethan…as his equal. I know that in theory when the subject is brought up about my change in passing he's not opposed to it, he even makes good humored jokes about it. I'm pretty sure that's he's never really seriously thought about it and that's one thing me and his father agree on. I've talked with Edward about it, about how he made his decision with Bella. He told me it was hard that he didn't want to kill her, he wanted her to live a human life like every other normal human, but also he couldn't bear to even think about how he would live after she died. In the end though we all know what he chose because obviously she's a vampire now.

Ethan sighed taking my face between his hands and keeping eye contact with me.

"What has you so distracted tonight?" he asked partially out of curiosity the other part worry.

"I've just been thinking a lot."

"About what?"

"Everything. There's so much…graduation, moving out…my life…with you."

He seemed oblivious to what I was hinting at. I knew something about Ethan and I wasn't even sure he knew. Yes, we've already slept together, and no he didn't kill me obviously. But, subconsciously he knew he had to be careful with every movement, even if he didn't think about it consciously, otherwise I'd have been dead a long time ago. He just wasn't catching my meaning.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." He said sweetly kissing my forehead.

"Yes, but before everything after graduation can start…we need…well…" I hesitated not knowing how to phrase it so as not to upset him.

"We need what?"

"To be equal?" in my head that line was supposed to be a statement but as it came from my lips and his eyes hardened it suddenly became a question.

"No!" his voice was cold, fierce and angry.

His sudden change in mood, and coldness in which he turned his back on me knocked the air out of me, as if I'd been punched.

"Ethan…" I whispered hoping he'd face me, no luck. "Hey…" I said getting frustrated this was something that needed to be discussed, I've been hinting at having this discussion for days now but he's been completely oblivious I think mostly because he didn't want to think about "killing" me.

"Ethan look at me!" I said a bit forcefully feeling the tears well up in my eyes; he wouldn't even give me the time of day to even discuss it! "Damnit! Ethan look at me!" I said my voice raising an octave and cracking on the last word. He didn't move, didn't even flinch, it was as if I wasn't even here, yea well two can play that game only I wouldn't be here.

"Fine." I started to walk away and then paused, "You know, a relationship means that we talk things through, not ignore our problems and hope they go away! Grow up!" then I left heading for the trees, I needed some space where I could rant and cry alone.

**AN: Thanks for reading please review!! much thanks LM xoxoxo**


	6. AN ! sorry !

**AN: Ohhh sorry guys ! I meant to update this weekend but the sun, ocean and allergies got the better of me, here I sit with a stupid sinus infection……blahhhh! Anyway I should be able to post tomorrow but Friday at the latest cause I have a five page English paper due on Friday! I'll get it up asap!!**

** Sincerely LM **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: yay next update !! I handed in my last assignment of the year…..and just go my nails done so typing is a task for me at the moment haha umm enjoy !!**

Nope don't own twilight only Annamarie, Ethan, and Ryan

Ethan POV

"Fine." She started to storm away before stopping and yelling at me some more, "You know, a relationship means that we talk things through, not ignore our problems and hope they go away! Grow up!" and then she kept walking.

It hurt that she walked away; I admit I was being stubborn but I was caught off guard. I'd thought about her change before, it just never seemed real, not until now when she put it out here and I heard it from her mouth in her words…equal. I knew it was her way of putting it gently, I think she realized that I haven't really seriously thought things through yet. I did intend on marrying her, and changing her and spending the rest of forever with her but it all seemed like a wonderful dream to me I've always tried to avoid the fact of what her change would cost her, her life and humanity, and it would cause her pain. When she made the object of her thoughts real by saying them the first thing that popped into my mind was her screaming in unbearable pain just because she wanted to be with me.

Thankfully I've never had to experience the pain being the miracle between a human and vampire, I grew into it. Annamarie would be killed and reborn as the living undead. She was so willing it scared me. And though logically I knew I should go after her should comfort her and be a man and talk this threw my childish side was kicking in, I walked back into the dance and conversed with some friends. It had only been an hour, and I wasn't really listening to the people I was talking too. These two girls Emma and Rachel were all over me, Anna would have killed them.

I felt empty, like something was missing and I realized that something was, and that something was Anna. In that moment I realized that this is how it would feel permanently if I didn't change her and that was unbearable. I felt my cell buzzed in my pocked and excused myself much to the girls' displeasure. In the court yard I looked at it hoping too see Anna's name but it was my father.

"Hello?"

"Ethan, You and Anna should come home early; I'll call the school so they'll let you leave."

"Why? What's going on?" I was stiff now worried that something bad had happened.

"Your aunt saw a vampire passing though, he's going to pass by the school, she saw…" he paused.

"What did she see?!"

"Anna disappear; she can't see her anymore…we think that when he passes the school he'll smell you…you'll be protecting Anna and it will be like a challenge to him…"

They're assumption was good, if only they knew that it was unlikely.

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure that's not the scenario." I said shifting from foot to foot.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"We got into an argument and she walked off…into the woods." I said ashamed knowing I'd been foolish.

"You didn't follow her!?" I heard him and everyone else in my family yell.

"I'll get on that." I said hanging up and heading straight into the woods.

Her scent was obscured by an awful smell I recognized belonging to that dog we'd faced not to long ago, I didn't know he was still around.

I could hear her sniffling in a clearing and I headed forward. From a distance I could see the new comer circling the clearing, stalking her getting ready to pounce and the possessive animal inside of me came to life, enraged that he would even think about hurting her. He leaned into a crouch and I started for him as fast as I could but I knew as he pounced that I wouldn't make it and my mind whirled at the impossibility of losing her.

Out of no where just as he was about to make contact with her, something big, gray and fluffy slammed into him. Anna was frozen in fear at the split second movements that had just taken place in front of her. I rushed to her side and pulled her close.

She gasped, "Ethan!"

"Your fine." I said, I pushed her out of the clearing and behind a tree, "Stay here and don't make a sound." She nodded and I headed back to help the dog, whose debt I was well in. he nodded as I joined the fight, a silent agreement that together we would destroy this monster.

Twenty or so odd minutes later there was a huge cloud of smoke and Anna on my back, our new wolf friend and I sprinted from the clearing deep into the woods far from the billowing black cloud.

After a while of running we stopped, and I let Anna slip from my back. She stalked off towards the edge of the forest where it opened up to an open field and the moon shone down brightly. I made sure to keep her in sight but remained to thank the dog. He came from the trees, a tall, tan skinned boy with short black hair. He wore only a pair of jeans and no shoes.

I held out my hand, "Thank you, I owe you more than I can repay…she's my life."

"No problem…I never pass up a good fight. Anyway I noticed her walking around by herself and I faintly smelled the other one and I just thought it would be a good idea to… you know follow her."

"A very good idea. My name's Ethan Cullen and She's Annamarie."

"I'm Ryan Black."

"Well, Ryan, we're not gonna head back to the dance but if you want you can come with us and just walk around downtown."

"Sounds good, but I think you should talk to her first." He smirked nodding in her direction.

"Good idea, I'll only be a minute."

"Don't rush; I'll go grab some clothes."

Ryan dashed off and I headed over to Anna in the field. She was stills staring up at the sky and if I'm not mistaken she was crying too.

AN: how was it?? Let me know please review !! LM


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I know its not very long but I'm busy with exams but Friday is the last one then Tuesday is my last day of school!! For three whole months!! So longer chapters will arrive !! **

**Don't own Twilight, only Ethan, Annamarie and Ryan xoxo**

Anna POV

I felt like a big baby just crying my eyes out! I had already been upset about our argument and then I was still registering what had happened…there was a were wolf! Ethan had told me about them but I didn't think I'd ever see one! I was suddenly scared that maybe Ethan didn't want me in his life forever…

Suddenly cold strong arms wrapped around me, "Please, don't cry. I'm sorry."

"S'ok." I managed wiping my tears away.

"No, it's not. I reacted badly, its just hearing it from you lips, that your so willing to give up everything for me…it scared me. It was no excuse to react childishly like I did, it almost cost me the most important thing…you."

He was so sweet it was sometimes hard to believe that he could be difficult. "It was partially my fault too, I walked off…into the woods." I laughed weakly.

"True." He smiled and I softly hit his shoulder. "We'll talk about it, I promise, just give me some time to wrap my mind around how real this is." He pleaded and I couldn't refuse, but I set a time limit for him to think.

"Ok, but within the next week or so…we need to talk."

"Alright. Now what would you say to traversing downtown with our new friend?"

Just then, as if on queue, a tall tan boy walked into the field with a smile, he seemed confident. I walked over to him and to his surprise hugged him, "Thank you."

He laughed and I stepped back into Ethan's waiting arms, "No problem." He replied.

Walking around downtown was fun; we walked among throngs of people happily chattering away to each other. We learned that Ryan had a girlfriend back home, her name is Maria. He was rambling about some imprint thing and how even though he loved her he was trying to fight against the pull of his "wolf" life. The whole situation with his father and family and pack seemed complicated but all it really came down to was that Ryan didn't want this live, but he had no choice, and he blames his parents for his life.

"I'm sure she misses you." I said knowing that any girl that was in love would miss her boyfriend if he left, I mean I'd be heartbroken if Ethan just up and left.

"Yea, I miss her too…but to go back…"

I sighed frustrated, "Boys and they're pride!" after my angry huff a huge yawn emerged from my lips.

They boys laughed at my response and then Ethan was by my side wrapping his arms around me supporting most of my weight, "Time to go home." He smiled kissing my head, I only nodded, I was exhausted and it was one in the morning. The streets were still busy but not as much as earlier. We headed back to Ethan's car and I sat in the back so I could have two seats to myself. I laid there half asleep but fighting against full sleep so I could hear they're conversation up front.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW !! xoxoxo LM**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: alright it's a bit longer but summer's almost here sooo I'll have more free time to put towards my writing! enjoy **

**Don't own Twilight, only Ethan, Annamarie and Ryan xoxo**

Ethan POV

Anna was sleeping in the back seat as we drove along the long stretch of highway back towards home. Earlier Ryan and I had had a conversation about my mind reading ability, he was amazed that I could read everything he thought of. I delved into his mind and listened to his thoughts, they were along the same lines as mine so I spoke.

"It is odd that we're able to ignore the smell of…each other."

He glanced at me confused then realization hit him, "Oh, yea…it's strange. I've always been told stories about your kind…and the smelly part is true but it's not horrendous. Parents blow everything out of proportion; things aren't the same now as they were back then."

I smiled, "Exactly what I'm trying to currently explain to my father….ahhh parents." I sighed.

Anna moved in the back seat to a more comfortable position but I could tell that now she was fully asleep.

"Thank you again for following her…"

"Will you stop with that already?! I get it your grateful." Ryan laughed rolling his eyes.

"I know it just…if I had lost her…life wouldn't be worth living."

"I understand how that is…if I ever lost Maria…" he trailed off his thoughts wandering back to his girlfriend in forks.

"Another mile up and pull over." He instructed.

I did as he told me and he got out, "There's a small cabin that I've been staying in, I'll see you around." And with that he was gone into the trees.

I drove the rest of the way back listening to Anna's breathing and I remembered the gift! I'd forgotten to give it to her with everything that happened. I pulled into my drive way and wasn't surprised to see that the lights were still on, they must all be worried since I never called them back, but I'm sure Alice saw that everything was ok.

I opened the back door and nudged Anna.

"Hmmm? Oh..Ethan." she mumbled waking up.

"hey." I said softly, "I figured you could just sleep at my house tonight?"

She nodded with another big yawn, I laughed; she was so cute when she was tired. I took her wrist and she looked at me confused but I only smiled. I pulled the box out and she eyed it. Slowly I pulled out the bracelet and locked it onto her wrist.

"Oh! Its so beautiful and it…matches my ring!" she said excited.

"Yea, that's why I picked it…you like it?"

"Oh, God yes!"

I scooped her into my arms and carried her into the house; she was back asleep in a second. As soon as I stepped foot through the door they were all there but I glared at them letting them know I wanted to get her upstairs first. I laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back."

Sleepily she nodded and fell into a deep sleep, while I headed back downstairs. As soon as I was at the bottom of the stairs my mother flew at me grasping me in a tight hug.

"We had no idea what happened, you both disappeared and we tried looking for you but we couldn't find you!" she said finally letting go.

"What do you mean? I figured you all knew we were ok? Didn't you see it?" I asked looking at my aunt. She nodded annoyed, "No…it was so frustrating!"

"Well we were all fine we just went downtown after taking care of that rogue and hung out." They looked at me oddly.

"You took on another vampire, destroyed him and kept Annamarie safe?" my uncle Jasper asked in awe.

Then I understood what I had left out. "No, Ryan helped me."

Now I got the confused looks, "Ryan who?"

I sighed deeply, how hadn't they noticed the smell? "Can't you smell him? I'm sure I smell horrible to you."

Finally they all took a breath of air and winced away, "Dear God you smell horrendous!" Aunt Rose exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I'll take a shower."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW !! xoxoxo LM**


	10. AN Help please

**AN: Okay so here's a very very short look into thing, but I have no idea where to go from here, sooo I'm asking for some help?! Throw some ideas out there what would you like to see happen, maybe an adventure with the three kids? Something? Anything? Haha I don't know what to do, I'm currently lacking my creative thinking at the moment…I have no idea where it went so be patient, and send me some ideas !! thanks bunches ..xoxo LM**

FEW WEEKS LATER

Ryan, Anna and I have been hanging out a lot lately. He wasn't hard to get along with and the fact that we were supposed to be mortal enemies wasn't important to us at all. It was strange and I was taking a lot of crap from my uncle Emmett about it but Anna kept reminding me that even if I took his head off and buried it in the ground he'd still tease me, and she didn't like violence. My mom had asked to meet him and I couldn't deny her. She was very tactful but through her thoughts I realized why she had been slightly taken aback when she first saw him, the others thought it was the smell, but really she knew him, well his father actually. According to my mothers thought pattern he looked exactly like his father Jacob Black, and she would chastise my father later for not recognizing him.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, so I just want to thank all who gave me suggestions. Those suggestions inspired the next events, though I didn't follow a suggestion to the "T" I never feel right doing that, I thought over the ideas I was given and developed my own views of the situations….if that makes sense? Anyway I'm grateful to those who helped it meant a lot I hope you like it!! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH ………………… as always xoxoxo LM**

DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY MY MADE UP CHARACTERS xoxo

FEW WEEKS LATER

Ryan, Anna and I have been hanging out a lot lately. He wasn't hard to get along with and the fact that we were supposed to be mortal enemies wasn't important to us at all. It was strange and I was taking a lot of crap from my uncle Emmett about it but Anna kept reminding me that even if I took his head off and buried it in the ground he'd still tease me, and she didn't like violence. My mom had asked to meet him and I couldn't deny her. She was very tactful but through her thoughts I realized why she had been slightly taken aback when she first saw him, the others thought it was the smell, but really she knew him, well his father actually. According to my mothers thought pattern he looked exactly like his father Jacob Black, and she would chastise my father later for not recognizing him. I blocked out her internal battle of what would be the right thing to do, it wasn't any of my business besides I had to go pick Anna up. When I pulled into her driveway I saw Ryan sitting on the steps with her.

Anna POV

I was upstairs getting ready when my mom, Maryanne, called me from downstairs. "Yea?"

"You have a visitor."

For a moment I was confused, Ethan was supposed to pick me up; surely Maryanne liked him enough to use his name? I couldn't think of anyone else who would visit me, and then with embarrassment I remembered Ryan. I had been so caught up in getting ready for Ethan and our date tonight that I completely forgot about the world outside of my very own fairytale. I pulled on the pink top that went with my brown fabric skirt and thumped down the stairs while brushing through my hair. When I got to the bottom I looked around for my 'visitor' but didn't see anyone. "Mom? Where…"

"Outside honey, he wanted to wait on the porch, sweet boy."

I opened the screen door and stepped onto the porch and there sitting on the front porch steps was Ryan. He had his head in his hands and seemed to be mumbling something.

"Ryan?" I asked slowly sitting next to him.

His head shot up and I could tell by his eyes that he hadn't slept in a while. He smiled slightly but not a true happy smile it was more of a I'm hurting on the inside but don't want to show it smile. What was it with the men in my life having to be tough all the time?

"Everything ok?"

"Yes…no, not really." He admitted staring at the ground.

"What's up? You can tell me." I egged him on, what ever was on his mind was taking a toll on him physically and emotionally, it was obvious, and then it clicked in my head, "its Maria isn't it?"

He looked up at me stunned, "How'd you…Ethan!" he said accusing Ethan of mind reading.

"No." I said dismissively, "besides he's not even here. And I don't even need mind reading to tell what's going on, it's in your eyes, call it a woman's intuition. You miss her don't you?"

"More than miss…this imprint thing…I'm drawn to her and right now she's not here, I've come to accept that I love her, I mean…" he thought for a second and then spoke again as if he'd realized something, "I love her."

"What's so bad about that, I mean I know you don't want that life, but what's so bad about knowing who your soul mate is? Love is love, no matter how it comes about, how it's discovered and despite the situation, its love."

"You should write an advice column; that was pretty good."

"Thanks, but I don't just give advice to anyone, once you start doing that the people you advise expect your words to be the way it should happen. You know? Naah, I only give advice to friends who I know will consider it and use it in a way they see fit." Wow, I was on a roll tonight.

He laughed, "Sound's like you've had experience in that area."

"yea, I wrote for the advice column in grade school…I learned my lesson." I said laughing with him. "So." I said getting back to why he was here, "What are you going to do about this new revelation of yours?"

"I…I'm not sure, I've been considering going home but then I feel like I'm giving in."

I sighed heavily, "Guys and pride…well forgetting the giving in, you miss her, I'm sure she misses you and I'm positive your parents miss you."

"Not my dad, he wasn't happy with my…resistance."

"no matter how made your parents get at you, they never stop loving you, I've learned that from Ethan's parents, he's done some stupid things and destroyed plenty of near priceless objects around the house, yet they still love him." I laughed; I finally got Ryan to crack a true smile.

"Yea, I guess it couldn't be that bad…"

"Which one, the wolf life or love?" I asked curiously

"Both…giving it a chance couldn't hurt."

"Oh I love when guys admit thing!" I gasped happily. Ryan laughed at my amusement and then turned his head towards my drive way. I looked up and saw Ethan pull in, and then get out with a smirk.

"I didn't know I was taking two girls out on a date." He teased. I got up and melted into his arms. Ryan laughed.

"Please, I wouldn't want to date you, I have higher standards. Anyway, I should be going." He said quickly, and then he disappeared into the trees.

"What was that about?" Ethan asked leading me to his car.

He started the car as I answered, "Nothing, just finally a guy who's not afraid to talk about how he feels." I said phrasing it so it had a double meaning. We still needed to have that overdue conversation about our future _together_.

This time he caught on, "Alright I get it, but not tonight, tomorrow I promise." He pleaded with me.

Who was I to deny those wonderfully innocent looking eyes? "Fine." I huffed.

Ethan POV

When Anna's face lit up it made my none beating heart soar. I had taken her out to eat and then afterwards downtown. I knew a kid at school whose parents owned an apartment building so I asked him for his help. I took Anna up to the roof and her face lit up. George and I had set up lights and flowers and all that stuff I knew she loved but would never admit to. Then the fireworks started from a nearby field, the initial bang scared her and she snuggled into me, and I had no objections. As we sat there, watching the fireworks light, burn and fade, they seemed ominous of human life. Much like Anna they lit up my sky, they were beautiful and full of surprises, but they were also short lived like human life. And when they faded from the sky it left the world dark, I didn't want my world to be dark ever again. In that perfect moment I knew the truth, I wanted her with me forever, life wouldn't be anything without her and yet I didn't want to kill her. I finally understood everything my father had tried to explain to me, everything that he'd already been through. I wrapped my arms around her as the grand finale faded from the sky and the ashes fell to the ground. Pulling her close I kissed her head and then placed my chin on her shoulder. She leaned back and inhaled deeply closing her eyes.

"I want you forever." Four simple words, all true, made her heart race immeasurably as she turned to face me.

"You're serious?" she asked incredulously. That hurt a bit.

"I wouldn't joke about that Anna."

She kissed my cheek in apology "I know it's just, you were so unsure and I…"

I put my hand up; she had though I was unsure about keeping her forever? Was she crazy?

"Anna, I was never unsure, I always wanted you, forever, more than that. I just couldn't stand the thought that I would be ending you life, stealing your humanity from you…it hurts me to think about it."

"I love you, and that means so much more than any of that." She said dismissively kissing me softly.

I pulled away, "I know that now." I said before leaning back in and kissing her passionately.

Then my phone buzzed, of course, I should have known she'd see this.

"Hello?"

A high pitched squeal met my ears and I could hear everyone else in the background.

"I'll talk to you all when I get home." I said hanging up. At least Aunt Alice was happy.

"They know?" she asked, more like stated.

"Naturally."

**AN: There it is, more to come but not much more I'm thinking of warping it up shortly! Thanks so much, Please review!! Ok soo here's some hints for next chapter, ok maybe not hints but spoilers, w/e here they are: Ethan gets ready to change Anna in a special place, Jake, wife, Maria and pack show up at the Cullen's house, as does Ryan…and Ethan and Anna are interrupted, life's never easy is it? The past can come back to bite you…Literally…hehe I'll post as soon as possible promise! LM**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: okaay as soon as possible was definitely drawn out quite a bit and I'm sorry. I'm ending the story here, sadly i can't come up with any ideas to take it farther. here's my ending i don't like it very much to be honest i think i could have done much better but like i said major writers block and its been bugging me so i need to just finish it. thanks to everyone who read and liked, thanks for reviews and ideas! its been fun and i hope to post again soon. so i hope the ending isn't too much of a disappointment! And also I'd like to say that my word document that i usually post with well the program expired and i have to update to a knew one but my computer wont accept it so I'm at a bit of a stale mate with my own computer. i used a notepad document to post this which has no spell check or grammar check so i'm sorry for the miss spelling and grammar errors. that's why its taken so long for me to post, I've been trying and trying to fix it and it wouldn't work and i needed to end this so i had to sink to a new level. hehe...anyway that's my sob story here's the ending. LM**

DONT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CREATED CHARACTERS.

**NOT TOO LONG AFTER SCHOOL YEAR ENDs (sorry if its vague)**

Anna POV

this past month has been great! Ethan's family threw a blow out graduation party and everyone was invited though i didn't see half of them, i only had eyes for Ethan. We set a date for my change, as stressful and frustrating as it was for Ethan. And all the days leading up to today he and his family have been making me live my life to the fullest. Emmett took me skydiving...of course none of the others besides Alice knew about it till after, for the obvious reasons. cough overprotectivevampirefamily cough. Alice took me shopping in New York considering I've never been there my whole human life. though it would seem completely out of character for them Jasper and Rose teamed up and spent three days straight pranking me and scaring the crap out of me! it was they're idea of fun. Emmett confronted them enraged because he hadn't been included but they said it was fair since he took me skydiving without telling them. Ethan made every moment special, insisting i pay attention to every little detail. we drove for hours to places I've never seen or been to. he taught me how to roller skate, embarrassingly enough i didn't know how. Bell and Edward were the only ones who didn't make me do anything. Bella suggested a good amount of different foods i should try, which Ethan overheard and made sure i did. Edward told me to simply go lay under the stars and just stare up at them. he told me to enjoy laying there, unhindered by a blood lust or by and unclear or foggy memory, and to remember everything I've been through, my whole life, basically to reflect in a true moment of peace. Of course i took his suggestion to heart and did exactly as he said. i even made Ethan go home for the three hours i was there "reflecting".

Today i was happy that they'd made me do these things. surely I'd miss it all after a good fifty or so years of a vampire existence. hopefully i wouldn't forget too much of my human life, but it would all be worth it in the end of that i was most certain. the car was silent as we drove out to "our" spot, an empty field for miles, a road so far off that cars passing on it looked like ants. one one side it was lined by a single tiny road and all the way on the other side lined by a wall of trees that turned into a forest. we arrived at dusk, and it was absolutely beautiful. he'd been silent this whole time, mentally preparing himself though i knew he was ready in every possible way.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, me cradled in his arms, safe. i listened to his steady breathing, wishing i could know what he was thinking though it was impossible. Finally he leaned his head down to my ear and softly whispered my name and i knew it was time. i nodded lightly as he changed out position so i was more comfortably in his arms, my back to his chest. we'd discussed where he was to bit me, knowing that i would be forever scarred there. i decided, being the classic horror flick girl i was, he'd bite where all the vampires in the movies bit, the soft flesh along my neck. he hadn't argued about it which had surprised me. i shivered as he trailed kisses along my neck before stopping. i inhaled, frozen in time, heart throbbing with anticipation. and i felt it, his teeth sink in, i gasped in a short breath and felt him suck my blood. i know he had feared losing control but i knew he was handling himself well. his grip never tightened and after a few seconds i felt I'm starting to really loosing his grip and started to pull away when he stiffened and in an instant he was ripped away from me. the pain wasn't instant, i felt it tingling in my neck, slowly spreading but i rebelled against it and held it off and got to my knees. Ethan had been dragged away by a wolf, just like Ryan but i knew it wasn't him, the fur was different, and he was surrounded by a few others. 'the pack' my i though desperately. from what i learned about werewolves they didn't look to fond of a vampire drinking from a human let alone turning one. he was trying to fight them off but he was out numbered and they were surrounding him.

screaming for him i got to my feet and stumbled into a run towards the circle of wolves surrounding him. "No!" i yelled. "Don't hurt him!" the burning was becoming more intense, slowly weakening my body. Ethan's eyes connected with mine and i saw a desperate kind of fear, for my not yet eternal life and his. suddenly an arm wrapped around me, soft human flesh that was extremely warm. from what i could tell from my blurring vision it was one of the pack in human form, for my benefit no doubt. he tugged me back with force and i collided with his body, my legs gave out and i dangled limply in his arms with his arms only around my waist.

"She's infected...we have to destroy her too." he said sadly.  
the last thing i heard was a horribly painful growl full of fury and desperation before the pain suddenly and violently over took me and anything in the waking world was a loss to me.

Ethan POV

i growled fiercely. they were going to destroy Anna, because of me! i wasn't going to let that happen, we'd come this far who was i to let it all go because the fight wasn't fair or in my odds of winning. i had to try. the male holding her made no move, obviously waiting till i was destroyed for them to destroy Anna too. the leader of the group lunged for me and i braced myself, already scared by them, but the wolf never reached me. fur darted between me and the attacker and i instantly recognized it as Ryan. the others were standing with shocked wolfish expressions staring at him as if he were crazy. the leader growled at him, and he growled back. i could read through they're thoughts that they were communicating, and Ryan was trying to defend me and Anna. An outraged member of his pack lunged at him. he had a short fused temper that was obvious though his angered thoughts. he latched onto Ryan's back leg and i didn't hesitate to yank him off by his tail. i guess it was true what they say, the past does come back to bite you eventually. it felt like an hour of tense silence but it had only been a few seconds and i heard Anna cry out in obvious pain. i started for her but was blocked by a wolf. Ryan growled at him and he left me past i nodded at Ryan thankfully and ran to Anna's side cradling her against me as she thrashed. we had planned to say here the three day's so i could take her to hunt right away and then head home to an empty house so she could change and shower privately and then re-introduce herself to the family when they returned a few hours later. now all those plans seemed to be shot to hell.

my cell phone buzzed and i answered, it was my father.

"Bring her home." he said shortly and commandingly. "Ryan's pack is here and"  
i was sure he could hear her in the background.  
"Dad...i know...we've met but Ryan's here and its...calm right now." i said slowly getting my point across. he understood, "Your uncles and I will be there soon and bring you home." "Thanks." i said closing the phone and stuffing it back into my pocket.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Ethan POV

we made it back to the house safely, with Ryan's pack running along behind us in the woods that surrounded the area. the car was silent, except for Anna's painful whimpers. i took her upstairs and sat with her while i listened to the company my mother had been entertaining while we were away. from what i could tell, Ryan's pack had decided to come looking for him. They'd gotten here ahead of they're Alpha, Jacob, my mothers old friend. He had told them to go straight to our home, to meet with our "leaders" and to discuss they're reasons for being there and that they meant no harm to us as long as we were 'good vampires' of course being the young wolves they were when they smelled me, a vampire and Anna clearly still human they came running. of course they arrived at the wrong time and saw me with my teeth in her. and it went from there. Ryan had been in the woods when he caught the scent of his pack, and us and knowing there would be trouble he came running, saving my butt just in time. then my father and uncle's came to pick me and Anna up and we were brought back here. Jacob and his wife were downstairs chatting about useless stuff, well useless to me anyway considering the love of my eternal life was suffering in pain.

i barley heard the knock on the door and only turned my head slightly when they entered. Ryan and Maria stood behind me, and watched Anna wither in pain much like i was. i turned to see them and knowing Anna would be angry for not being polite and introducing myself i did.

"You must be Maria." i said holding out my hand.  
she seemed hesitant at first and looked to Ryan. he nodded his head and she shook my hand.  
"Yes, and you're Ethan? and that's...Anna"  
"Yes." i said turning sadly back to see Anna clench her fists again. "I didn't mean to intrude!" she said suddenly unable to stop her mouth, "But i wanted to meet the girl who convinced Ryan to accept the life he was given...the girl who told him to come back to me." i nodded, i would have wanted to meet the person who turned my true love back to me, but thankfully Anna and i had never really been separated before, not by force or personal choice, not even by death. cautiously Maria sat on the edge of the bed and took Anna's hand. Anna seemed to clam under the touch but her body still clenched in pain.  
"thank you." Maria whispered

we were all silent for a while, and a few hours later the pack left. i had expected Ryan to go with them but he didn't. he and Maria hung around until Anna's change was complete. i took Anna out hunting and after making sure she was good and fed i took her to a small clearing to meet Ryan. we convinced Maria to stay away considering Anna was a newborn but i promised here than when Anna was ready to be around humans we'd arrange a meeting so they could both meet.

those years would be nothing with Anna by my side, and a new best friend who i was supposed to be enemies with. life was always full of surprises, twists and turns. things unexpected and impossible happen every day. Ryan, Anna, Maria and I were all an impossible equation, we were all friends, a said impossibility provedwrong. Life could do nothing more to us short of death and we'd laugh in its face because we found true meaning among friends.

**AN End! okay i personally think the ending stunk but i had to end it somewhere somehow. hopefully it wasn't completey horrible. review if you'd like it would be appreciated thanks soo much for reading hope to get reviews from you all in the future!! LM**


End file.
